


In the Rain

by bravebirds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Rain, Sad, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, but it's spoiler-y if you haven't read the manga!!, i have a specific time period that i think this is set in, so ask if you wanna know i guess?, there are direct references to No Regrets if you haven't read/seen it!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravebirds/pseuds/bravebirds
Summary: "'Levi… is something wrong?'Levi just turns his head up toward Eren.  It’s then that Eren can see the sadness in Levi’s pale blue eyes."based on this tumblr post.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> hello to anyone reading this!! this is my first time writing for the aot/snk fandom and i'm very happy with this!! i got this idea from seeing the aforementioned tumblr post and it got me writing something for the first time in a few years!!!
> 
> suggested songs to listen to: [waste land](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X5hSSnXjfq0) from cowboy bebop & [rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vcrb6365GsQ) from cowboy bebop (the first song is especially fitting if you know when/why it plays in cowboy bebop and the second has some really fitting lyrics!!)
> 
> enjoy!!

Eren sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes and listen to the rain pattering onto the ground outside. He always found that on days like this to be calming and relaxing. It allowed him to cast away his worries as the skies cried out, releasing him from all the bad memories and negative feelings he tended to hold onto.

“Heichou, training’s cancelled. Come lay with me?” Eren spoke as he opened his eyes and turned towards Levi’s figure slumped over his desk, filling out some type of paperwork. Levi didn’t respond, but he turned around to look at Eren. Levi rolled his eyes as he took in the mild pout on Eren’s face in hopes to convince him to join Eren on the bed.

Eren sends Levi a soft smile as he watches the older man get up from his desk to join Eren. He pats the space next to him as he shuffles over a bit to make more room on the bed. Levi curls up under his arm, laying his head onto Eren’s chest. Eren smiles softly at Levi before closing his eyes to once again listen to the rain.

“The rain is relaxing, right?” Eren mutters after a few moments of silence. Levi only hums, vibrating Eren’s chest weakly in response. Eren looks down at Levi as he begins to run his fingers through his jet-black hair, noticing Levi’s blank stare out the window.

Eren’s brows furrow as he realizes that Levi has not been very responsive all day. He has said maybe five words to Eren, with the only other form of communication being hums and grunts – and even those had been sparse throughout the morning and early afternoon.

“Levi… is something wrong?”

Levi just turns his head up toward Eren. It’s then that Eren can see the sadness in Levi’s pale blue eyes.

“What’s wrong, mein Schätzchen?” Eren asks. But Levi just turns his gaze back to the rain falling outside the window.

Eren leans down and kisses Levi’s forehead in reassurance before continuing to run his fingers through Levi’s hair.

“Well… if and when you want to talk about it… I’m here, Levi.” Eren whispers. Levi doesn’t respond at all, just continuing to impassively look outside.

Eren continues to try and soothe Levi by gently playing with his hair, rubbing his back, giving him small kisses, anything at all to try and ease whatever pain or sadness Levi was experiencing. Eren does this as Levi slowly falls asleep, still resting his head on Eren’s chest.

Eren isn’t tired – he is actually able to sleep during the night – so he continues running his fingers through Levi’s hair (albeit a bit softer and slower than before). He continues to enjoy the calming sounds of the rain falling and hitting the ground as he tries to not disturb Levi in any way.

After a while, though, Eren decides to rest his eyes since it seems like Levi isn’t going to be waking up anytime soon. But that’s when Levi starts to mumble in sleep, which Eren hasn’t experienced before.

Eren opens his eyes to watch Levi as he mumbles out “Is…” and “Farl…,” and then suddenly he remembers Levi mentioning the names ‘Isabel’ and ‘Farlan’ a couple of times. His old friends.

Levi has only told him that they all got out of the underground together, that they were all close with one another. He never said any more than that, so Eren was able to come to his own conclusions on Isabel and Farlan’s current whereabouts.

Noticing that Levi’s brow is now furrowed and he’s mumbling out a string of no’s, Eren decides to intervene and wake him up. He gently shakes Levi’s shoulder and softly calls out his name a few times.

Levi wakes up by snapping his eyes open and staring at Eren with wide eyes.

“Seemed like a bad dream… you okay?”

Levi doesn’t respond and once again turns to stare out at the rain. But this time he has a hand gripping Eren’s waist and Eren can make out a small amount of tears pooling in the corner of Levi’s eyes.

Eren doesn’t say anything.

He wants Levi to take his time and only break the silence if _he_ wants to. Eren decides to just run a comforting hands down Levi’s back.

“They died in the rain.” Levi whispers after several silent minutes. His eyes are shut, but no tears have been shed. Eren only responds with a kiss on Levi’s forehead.

“I went off…” he starts, eyes still shut, “but I believed in them. I did…” he trails off as he finally opens his eyes to once again face the rain. “But because of the rain… they didn’t see the Titans…”

Levi closes his eyes again.

Eren only stares down at Levi with sadness in his heart and a few tears running down his cheeks.

After a few more minutes of silence, Eren decides to do something. “C’mon, let’s go get you some tea.” He states as he pulls Levi up with him.

Rain can’t be seen or heard in the kitchen. He knows Levi needs this. Eren doesn’t have any words to give him. The only words that come to mind are the bullshit condolences and affirmations everyone spouts. He’s heard them enough about his mom and he hates it… so there’s no doubt Levi would too.

Eren wants to know more, talk more. But he knows Levi. He knows that Levi prefers actions over words. So Eren just grabs hold of Levi’s hand and gives a firm squeeze. When he looks over at Levi, he finds him simply staring down at their still connected hands.

“Come on. Tea time.” Eren states as he pulls Levi to follow him before dropping Levi’s hand as they enter the hallway.

They make it to the kitchen, where Levi rests against the counter as Eren silently prepares their tea. He’s still concerned about Levi, but he knows better than to riddle him with questions or coddle him with sentimental affirmations. But as he’s pouring the tea into cups he hears a quiet ‘thank you’ slip from Levi’s mouth.

And that’s how Eren knows he’ll be okay, that they’ll both be okay at least for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i hope it was okay, i'm a tad rusty plus i'm not too in tune with writing these two (despite how much i love them)
> 
> feel free to follow or talk to me on [tumblr](https://heichouandbrat.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
